


Welcome Home

by ella_rose88



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drama, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Dragon said when Albion’s greatest hour of need arrived that The Once and Future King would rise again. That day has finally come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Camelot Drabble's Welcome Home Challenge over on LJ. I would like to thank schweet_heart for betaing this for me. It will be a multi-chapter story, so if you like this drabble, please subscribe!

_ Her face is a map of the world _

_ Is a map of the world _

_ You can see she's a beautiful girl _

_ She's a beautiful girl _

 

_ And everything around her is a silver pool of light _

_ The people who surround her feel the benefit of it _

_ It makes you calm _

_ She holds you captivated in her palm _

 

Gwendolyn Thomas sings happily along to the radio, tapping her fingers on the wheel in time with the beat as she makes her way home from her long shift at the local hospital. While she enjoys her job and loves being able to help others, she doesn’t quite like the long shifts - especially when she is on nights. But she endures it because it's her dream career and she has a great network of friends at the hospital. 

 

She’s still singing along , pondering what she might cook for dinner for herself and her roomate, when suddenly a man appears a few feet in front of her. Quickly Gwen slams  her foot on the brake, the car screeching  as it pulls to a halt, knocking  the man down. 

 

Completely frazzled and scared that she’s killed someone, Gwen (as her family and close friends call her) dashes out of the car to check on the man. Kneeling down, she looks him over , then  gently places her hand on his  shoulder and gives it a little nudge “Excuse me, are you okay?” She calls to him. 

 

Slowly the man’s eyes open, revealing the most beautiful blue eyes Gwen has ever seen, and he looks up at her in confusion. 

 

“I’m sorry, I accidently hit you with my car,” she explains, before asking once again: “Are you all right?” 

 

“Guinevere!” The man says to her with such love and tenderness in his tone, before he tries to sit up. 

 

“Oh no, don’t get up yet.” Gwen tells him and it's at this moment she finally takes a good look at the man. He’s clad in a chainmail shirt, trousers, and leather boots, and while he certainly looks very dashing and handsome in his outfit, she pauses as she realises what this man called her. It dawns on her that the man must have hit his head very hard indeed if he thinks that she’s Queen Guinevere and he is King Arthur. 

 

“You might have hurt yourself,” Gwen tells him with a soft, gentle tone because the man is clearly suffering from  head trauma and requires a calming presence. However, it seems to have the opposite effect, as he drops a sword from one of his hands and grabs her by her arms.

 

“Guinevere, don’t you know who I am?” he asks, concern filling his eyes. 

 

~*~*~*

 

Unbeknownst to Gwen and the man, there is an old man on the walkway watching the entire scene on the road. Clad in a cosy jacket, woolen hat and with a backpack on his shoulder, the man stands still on the spot, absolutely fixated on the sight in front of him. 

 

_ The day has finally come _ , the old man thinks to himself with a grin slowly appearing on his weary face.   _ Arthur has finally risen again like the Great Dragon said he would. Though thousands of years later than I had hoped.  _

 

He then sees his reincarnated best friend help his returned King from the road and can’t help the smile that’s forming on his lips.

 

_ Welcome Home.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are very much encouraged & welcomed!


End file.
